How Can I Ever Trust You Again?
by InuKikfan4ever
Summary: Gwen and Duncan are a perfect couple. They love each other. But when they get in a huge fight, will Duncan do something he regrets? You got to read to find out! My very first fanfiction evah! Rated T just to be safe... ON HOLD
1. Introducing Gwen

**Okay, so this is my very first fanfic ever! I'm so excited, and happy, and energetic, and why am I rambling on? Total Drama never happened. Read and enjoy the fir****st chapter of my first story! Also I don't own Total Drama just making a fanfiction out of it.**

**Gwen's POV**

"Gwen, get your lazy butt up!" my brother Alex yelled. I just pulled the covers up over my head and tried my best to block out him out. Unfortunately it didn't work. "Mom said you have to get ready for school, now get up!"

"No!", I shouted back. I resumed going back to sleep. It was quiet downstairs so I guess he gave up. _Thank you, I didn't want to get up anyway_. I heard someone go upstairs. Probably mom coming to wake me up. After a few minutes I finally started going back to sleep. Then I heard someone come into my room. "Oh my gosh, can you guys leave me alo- , I broke off midsentence, and my eyes widened. It wasn't mom, it was Alex and what he had in his hand made my eyes widen. Alex was standing in the doorway with a bucket of water. "Alex!" I yelled, "no don't! It was too late, next thing I knew I was drenched in ice cold water!

"Oh good you're awake", said Alex with a stupid grin on his face.

"Alex!" Oh my god! I'm so going to get you!" I screamed while jumping off my bed. I was chasing him around the room. This boy is pretty fast.

"How are you going to get me if you can't even catch me slowpoke?" he yelled while laughing.

"You are so dead!" I screamed. He ran down the stairs with me hot on his heels. I jumped and grabbed him bringing him down with me.

"Let me go!" he yelled trying to get out of my hold.

"No chance", I told him. I was about to get my revenge when I heard someone call me.

"Gwen, are you dressed yet?, my mother yelled.

"I'm going to!" I yelled back.

"Well, hurry up because your ride is going to be here soon!"

"Okay!" I got off my brother and brushed myself off. "You got lucky", I said to my brother while glaring at him, "you're so going to pay."

"Yeah, yeah like I'm supposed to be scared of you", he said while smiling. "Now hurry and get dressed like mom said Gwendolyn, using my whole first name. I turned around and started upstairs. Ugh, my brother can be such an idiot sometimes. I continued upstairs into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I started getting dressed for the day. I pulled on my gray skinny jeans and put on a black belt. Then I pulled on my black shirt with the words Rock-n-Roll on it. I continued by pulling on my black converses. What? I'm Goth; I love dark colors and black. Then I finished my look by putting on my signature trademark teal lipstick. I shoulder-length black and teal dyed hair. After checking myself in the mirror I went downstairs. My mom, Linda, was downstairs eating breakfast with my pain of a brother, Alex, who is 10. You met him already because of that event that just happened. Ugh, I so have to get him back for that. My dad left us when I was only 3. So it's just the three of us, me, my mom, and brother. That's just the way we like it. We can do fine on our own without _that man_. I sat down at the table and grabbed my favorite cereal, Corn Flakes and poured it into a bowl with milk.

"Gwen do you need me to pick you up afterschool?" my mom asked.

"Of course not, her_ boyfriend_ is going to do it.

"Shut it Alex" I said while kicking him under the table.

"Ow!" he yelled making me smile. Even though he's a pain, he was telling the truth. I absolutely love my boyfriend Duncan. When people see him they think he's a criminal and a punk. Okay, the punk part is kinda true, but not the criminal part. Okay he's been to juvie a few times. Well 10 times but that's not too much right? Oh well, so what if he's a juvie, he's my juvie. You see how he gets me to act all mushy and girly ? Anyway, he really is sweet and my mom and brother love him. Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" I said rushing to the door knowing who it would be. I opened it and saw Duncan smiling at me when I opened the door." "Hey sunshine" he said calling me one his special nicknames for me. Then he pulled me into his arms, kissing me.

"Ew, get a room you two", said Alex with a disgusted face. Duncan and I pulled apart and started laughing.

"Get used to it buddy" said Duncan smiling. He looked over Alex and noticed my mom. "Hey Linda."

"Hey Duncan", said my mom with a smile. She was used to this sort of thing in the morning.

"We better get going" I said, looking at the clock.

"All right sweetheart" said my mom and Duncan at the same time. They looked at each other and started laughing. I was laughing too. Alex just rolled his eyes.

"Bye mom, bye Alex!" I said while running out the door.

"Bye!" they said.

We walked out the door towards Duncan's blue Toyota camry. "Come on Duncan, we don't want to be late."

"We?" he said with an eyebrow raised.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, _I _don't want to be late."

"Whatever you say Sunshine." He put the key in the ignition and the next thing I knew we were at school. I go to Lavender Highschool where all the drama happens, that's what I say. I got out of the car and started walking into the school with Duncan. "Gwen!" I turned and saw my best friend Bridgette waving. "Hey!" I yelled back. I ran and gave her a hug. With her was her boyfriend, Geoff, another one of my good friends.

"Hey dude" said Geoff while shaking Duncan's hand. "Hey man" Duncan replied smiling. He then walked over and said hey to Bridgette while giving her one of those one armed hugs. Duncan is best friends with Geoff and Bridgette. We all continued walking into the school to our first class which we all had together, math. We went in and sat down in our usual group. It was a pretty boring class. Our principal, Mr. McLean came on the intercom and said some not-so-important announcements. Then we did some problems and a worksheet, and before we knew it, class was over. I said goodbye to Bridgette, Geoff, and Duncan and started going to my next class. I had art next so I went to the class myself.

"Sunshine aren't you forgetting anything?" he said while tapping his lips.

I went back up and stood in front of him. "Close your eyes first douche bag" I said while smirking.

He smirked back and closed his eyes with his lips puckered. I laughed silently and waited behind some lockers close by. Geoff, who had left already, came back looking for Duncan. He saw hi standing in the hallway. Geoff was behind him so he walked up to Duncan.

"Come on babe, I'm waiting" Duncan said. He opened his eyes when he heard laughing. He saw Geoff on the floor laughing his heart out.

"D-dude, he said while laughing, "Y-you should h-have seen how stupid you looked!"

Duncan was embarrassed and turned a dark shade of red.

I came out from behind the lockers laughing. Duncan looked over at me. "Bye bye" I yelled and blew him a kiss before running down the hallway. "Hey!" I could hear before I left but I kept running getting out of earshot. Not before I heard Duncan say, "Shut up Geoff!"

I went in the room, put on my smock, and sat in front of my usual pad of paper. Today was free day so we could draw whatever we wanted. I started painting what I felt like, and it felt good. See, this is why I love being an artist and drawing. When I'm doing a piece of work, it's so peaceful; I just let my hand guide the way. It's like I'm in my own world. The bell rang to signal class was over. I painted a forest at night. I left the class and went to lunch. After I got my food I spotted Bridgette and went to sit. Besides Duncan and Geoff my other friend, Leshawna was sitting at the table.

"Hey girl" Leshawna said to me.

"Hey." "Where's Harold Leshawna?" Harold was Leshawna's boyfriend. He was skinny and nerdy and Duncan loved to pick on him.

"Oh my poor baby's out sick today." "When school's over I'm going to his house to see if he's okay.

"Oh, okay" I said. Just then, the two people I really didn't want to see came over.

"Oh if it isn't little miss vampire having a nice conversation with little miss ghetto" said the queen bitch of the school, Heather.

"Heather are you sure you meant _little_ miss ghetto?" said Courtney, her follower.

"Really Heather?" "Miss vampire?" I asked. _I mean how much lamer can she get?_

"Yeah Heather, how much lamer can you get?" asked Duncan.

_Hmmm we think a lot alike._

"Now why don't you two go somewhere before I have to beat both y'all up" said Leshawna.

"Yeah" I said, "Just leave us alone".

"Oh shut it gothie" said Courtney glaring at me.

See, Heather is just Heather, she was born this way. Courtney was too, but she's got it out for me. Duncan and she used to go out but Duncan broke up with her. At that time my relationship with my old boyfriend, Trent wasn't going so well. Our relationship in the beginning was fine. Then he started getting overprotective and over controlling. When I wouldn't listen to him he resorted to violence. He would always kick me and punch me for no reason. He kept saying I was just a piece of trash, thinking that I was cheating on him. I broke up with him but he won't leave me alone. He keeps trying to get back together but of course I say no. Trent won't take no for an answer though. Anyway, Duncan used to be my best friend before we started dating. He would always be there for me whenever Trent bothered me and he still is now. So when we both were single we kind of just came together. You don't need to know the details. So as a result Courtney hates me because she thinks I'm the reason that her and Duncan broke up. Um newsflash, he broke up with you because you were always trying to change him. She needs to realize that.

"I don't need to shut any-'' I started.

"Like I said, shut it, you don't want me to get Trent do you?" Courtney said while smirking. My eyes immediately started filling with tears. I put my head down, not wanting anybody to see me cry. I heard Heather and Courtney laughing.

"Oh just shut up!" Bridgette yelled. "See what's going to happen if you mess with my best friend again!" "You know what I see"? she asked pointing her two fingers at both the girls. "I see two fake bitches right in front of me. "One", she said pointing at Heather, "Who is just a stupid wannabe bitch." "And two", she said pointing at Courtney "Who's mad because her boyfriend broke up with her and she can't accept it!" "She can't accept that it was her fault cause she's an over controlling, CIT obsessed, all out bitch!" I mean, kiss a boy, kiss yourself, jump off a bridge, just get a life!" "Now why don't you two bitches get the hell away from our tables and out of our faces!" Heather and Courtney were shocked, the look on their faces was priceless! I was shocked too though. This isn't usually like Bridgette, and she definitely doesn't curse like she just did. The fact that she would stand up for me like that just filled me with happiness. Heather and Courtney glared at Bridgette, flipped their hair, and walked off.

"Wooh!, go Bridgette!" yelled Duncan.

"Way to go Bridge" said Geoff.

"You sure told them!" exclaimed Leshawna.

Bridgette just sat back down even seeming surprised at what she just did. I got up and went to hug her.

"Thank You" I whispered in her ear.

"Best friends stick together" she whispered back.

She was right. I had nothing to worry about. I had my friends, family, and incredible boyfriend. I didn't have to worry about Heather or Courtney. And I don't need Trent. Everything would be all right now. Right?...

**Hmmmmm will everything be all right? I wonder… Lol so that was chapter 1 of my very first fanfic! More chapters to come from this fanfic. Love it? Hate it? Read and Review and I will post more chapters *makes puppy dog face***


	2. There's always someone there

**First off, thank you all for reviewing! It gives me hope and encourages me to keep writing! And hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update, I had it written though... but I have lots of projects...**

**Duncan: Yeah, yeah enough with the excuses**

**Me: *crosses arms and taps foot***

**Duncan: What?**

**Me: And just where were you the last chapter? It was my FIRST ONE! You WERE scheduled to come!**

**Duncan: Uh... we were?**

**Me: And where's Gwen?**

**Gwen: Right here! **

**Me: Since I know this was Duncan's fault, I'll let you off with a warning *pulls out belt for Duncan***

**Duncan: No! Not the belt! *runs away***

**Me: You can run but you can't hide! *chases after Duncan***

**Gwen: o.o... soooooooo InuKikfan4ever doesn't own anything, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

So I was walking home with Duncan because his mom had to borrow his car. It was a nice day, the warm sun on my face and a nice cool breeze blowing my hair back. Duncan tucked a strand of my hair that fell in my face behind my ear. Then he looked at me seriously.

"Look Gwen", he began, "Please don't do that again."

I just looked at him weirdly. I was confused, I didn't know what he was talking about. I looked down then looked up at his face again. It was filled with concern and worry.

"Sorry Duncan, you lost me."

"Gwen you know what I'm talking about."

"I don't think I do" I said, starting to get annoyed with him.

He sighed and looked away then back again.

"I don't want you crying over some jerk like Trent" he said.

Finally realizing what he meant I looked away, tears building in my eyes again. We stopped walking by now.

"Look, I wasn't crying okay?" I said, wanting him to drop the subject. I could feel tears slowly gliding down my face.

"Gwen, I saw you in the cafeteria" he continued, not knowing that I was crying. "I was about to say something but our girl Bridgette handled it." I could hear the pride in his voice, almost as if Bridgette were his child that won something great. By then we started walking again and next thing I knew, we were at my house. I still didn't say anything to him.

"Bye Duncan, thanks for walking me home." Dammit. I wanted it to come out normally but instead ended up choking the words out. I didn't want him to know I was crying. Too late. Duncan looked at me in shock and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Gwen please don't cry, it hurts me to see you in pain like this."

And this is the sweet side of Duncan. Let's face it though, every punk has to have a sweet side to him right?

The embrace just made the tears stop. It just felt right, being in his arms. Duncan's the one that I need, I can't ever forget that. I returned the hug and said, "Thanks Duncan, for everything."

I stood on my tiptoes( he is pretty tall!) and gave him a kiss full on the mouth. He kissed back and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We kissed for what seemed lik an eternity then we broke apart looking into each other's eyes.

"No problem Sunshine" he said with that smile I loved so much.

I walked inside, closing the door.

" Hey Gwen" said my brother Alex. "Make sure you go to sleep on time so you won't get another bath" he teased.

I glared at him, then I got an idea. I ran upstairs into my room not wanting to be overheard by anybody, especially not Alex. I shut the door and locked it. Then I called Duncan on my cellphone. "Duncan, I need your help."

"And what might you need help with?" his voice asked over the phone.

I started smiling real big. "Oh just a liitle project I had in mind...

**Okay this is the end of chapter 2! Sorry for it being so short but I have my reasons. It is currently 1:44 a.m. and I am lying to my auntie by saying I am working on a project, so I can finish typing this. I'll have to check for spelling errors tomorrow.**

**Bridgette: It's not good to lie you know...**

**Me: I have my reasons!**

**Geoff: Yeah right...**

**Gwen: Excuses...**

**Duncan: Lies...**

**Leshawna: You should be ashamed...**

**Me: Hey! Speaking of which where were ALL of you last chapter?**

**TD people: Uhhhh, Read and Review!**


	3. The Plan

**Hey! I'm back after a long time! I'm sorry, I was busy with school work and what not, but I'm on break and I decided to make you guys wait till Christmas. I know I'm evil. But this new chapter is my gift to you  
**

**Duncan: Just get on with it**

**Me: Shut up Duncan! I will now say the disclaimer**

**Geoff: No dude let Gwen do it she does it way better**

**TD people: Yeah let her do it! She did it better than you last time!**

**Me: What? It's my story, I should say it!**

**TD people: No GWEN!**

**Me: Whatever! Gwen just hurry up and do it! *goes to sulk in a corner***

**Gwen: *clears throat* Inukikfan4ever does not own Total Drama, now on with the fic!**

**TD people: *Applauds loudly***

**Gwen's POV**

"Ready Duncan?"

"Oh, I am so ready."

"Great, shall we begin?"

"You know it."

**Duncan's POV**

This is going to be fun.

**Alex's POV**

Oh Gwen, she can be so stupid sometimes. You never know what's going on inside that head of hers. She ran upstairs and I heard her shut a door. I wonder what she's up to. I switched on the TV and started watching my favorite show, Total Drama Island. Man that show is awesome! These characters seriously crack me up. But you already know who's going to be a couple. I don't really care for that lovey dovey stuff though. Although, it's obvious that the Goth chick and the punk dude are going to get together. I laughed while shaking my head, "Sometimes these guys remind me of Gwen and Duncan." Just then I heard footsteps.

"Hey idiot, yelled Gwen, I'm going out okay?"

"Whatever!" I could really care less. I heard the door shut close and I stretched out on the couch. I could feel my eyelids getting heavy…..

I opened my eyes, waking up to the sound of a girl screaming on the television. I rubbed my eyes and got up. I went upstairs; I didn't see mom or Gwen. I know mom said she was coming late from work and Gwen's probably still out. I went upstairs to my room and played my wii for a while. I was playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl. I was about to win Young Link when I heard the door open then close. "Finally" I said. I went downstairs, "Gwen, where have you been?" I came down but I don't see her. I looked in the kitchen, then in the living room, her room, everywhere! "Gwen! I yelled, GWEN!" No response. I know I heard someone open and close the door. But Gwen's not in the house. A burglar? No, they wouldn't come through the front door would they? And I probably would've heard them or they would've heard me. Was I just imagining things? Nope, I'm positive someone opened the door. I'm going crazy! Okay I'm thinking way to much about this. You know what, I was just imagining it. Right when I was about to confirm this thought, the lights turned out. Okay, this is getting a little creepy. Trying to find my way in the dark, I discovered a flashlight.

Flipping it on, I started walking around looking for a sign of light. I kept walking and it felt like I was being followed. Every time I turned around though, there was no one there. I finally decided I was imagining things. I kept walking and that's when I heard breathing. And it wasn't my own. Deep, heavy breathing… I started to panic. Who came through the door? Who was it? Is this Gwen trying to play some joke? "Gwen?" I whispered so low that I couldn't even hear it. "G-Gwen, if this is your idea of a joke it's mot funny." No response. Just deep, heavy breathing. "Gwen, this isn't funny, cut it out" I said a little bit louder. I heard a sound in front of me. I looked up and… I screamed. When I put the flashlight up, what I saw was a make up covered face with a wig, colorful clothes, and a red nose. And this clown was holding a knife. A _giant _blade. And get this, this wasn't the only clown. I felt a tap on my shoulder. He had a friend, the same friend that was silently creeping up behind me the whole time. Oh, but wait, wait, the fun doesn't stop there. His friend also had an identical knife. Yippee. They were cornering me. Ducking, I ran away I could hear them right behind me.

"Where are you going" one said in a high pitched squeaky voice.

"We just want to have fun" the other said with a slightly deeper voice, but still squeaky.

This did not amuse me _at all_. Did I mention I have a great fear of clowns? And who wouldn't be scared of a killer? My worst two fears put into one, a _killer clown_! And they were right behind me! I kept running, I ran upstairs while dodging a knife. "Just leave me alone!"

"We just want to play!"

"Let us play with you!"

"No, just leave me alone!" I yelled. I ran in my room, but tripped over my wii! I regret ever buying that thing! I fell on my stomach and started crawling to the wall desperately trying to escape. I flipped over and backed up until I felt the wall. There's no way out.

"Don't you want to play with us little boy?"

"Yeah, let's have a little fun."

"Leave me alone!" They were getting closer to me. I just picked anything up and started throwing it at them. I hit the taller one with my red truck.

"Ow!" he screamed

I kept throwing and throwing but they just dodged.

"Leave me alone, just leave me alone" I kept yelling. I didn't work, they didn't listen, they just kept coming forward.

"It's over."

This is it. I'm going to… die. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain. I'm waiting, waiting, and waiting….. I opened one eye.

"Oh, is the baby done crying?" I heard an all too familiar voice say.

"G-Gwen?" U asked not sure if it was her.

"I think so, let's see, are you okay wittle boy?" I hear another familiar voice ask.

**No way.** "Duncan?"

He laughed. "Yeah it's me."

"Wha-, whe-, who?" I stutterd, trying to make sense of all this.

"It was your sister's idea." Duncan stated

"Gwen?" I asked still not believing.

"Yep, it was all me, Gwen said proudly. Next time, don't pull a water stunt like that again.

She did this because I poured water on her.? Is she physco? "How?"

This time it was Duncan speaking. "Well, Gwen called me and asked me to help on a _special_ project. I agreed, sorry dude."

"But the voices-"

"Special thanks to our friend Noah" Duncan said

"The lights?"

"Gwen just turned off the power box."

I could only sit there in shock. That explains the clowns! Gwen knows me and my fears! She knows I'm scared of clowns and killers and she and Duncan are the experts on the killer subject. It all makes sense. Okay, shock over. I stood up slowly. " So you come in here, dress as my worst fear, act as killers, pretend to _kill_ me, and the best you guys can say is next time don't pull a water stunt like that again and, I agreed, sorry dude?" I said disbelief in my voice.

Gwen and Duncan looked at each other, and then back at me. "Yep, that's pretty much it."

"Shall we go Gwen?" Duncan asked while laughing

"Yes, I believe we shall" Gwen replied also laughing. Then they turned and ran.

I got up and ran after them. When we reached the bottom of the stairs the doorknob turned and the door opened.

"I'm ho-" my mom froze when she saw us. "What in the world happened?"

Gwen, Duncan, and I looked at one another, shrugged, and said, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

**I'm done with this one! Oh, and I don't own the wii or Super Smash Brothers Brawl, but I do own a wii and a Super Smash Brothers Brawl. I figured something out though…. A lot of people are reading but not reviewing. Not cool guys! Not that I don't LOVE all the favorite addings, I do. It's just that I could really use some reviews. It helps me write faster! So don't forget to review!**

**TD people and Me: HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS! ^^**


	4. Just Great

***laughs nervously* Hey guys…..so, how's it been going?**

**Duncan: It's about time you came back!**

**I know, I know I'm sorry! I did not mean to disappear for about 5 months! I was REALLY busy! There is a time when your teachers bombard you with work and projects! Even over spring break I had THREE projects to do and two long assignments! There's only so much you can do in a week! And then it was just projects, projects, assignments, projects. So totally not my fault, I can't balance a whole bunch of things at once like some. So I ask you to forgive me and I'm so incredibly, wildly, madly, crazily, oh so completely, infinitely, beyond sorry!**

**Bridgette: Hey!**

**Me: I needed those lyrics!**

**Bridgette: Oh whatever!**

**Everyone: Enough! They just want to read the story!**

**Me: Well, I'm sorry; I just wanted them to know why they waited and that I'm not dead.**

**Leshawna: Girl, just hurry up and get on with the disclaimer!**

**Me: Fine! I-**

**Everyone: NO! Let Gwen do it!**

**Me: Come on guys! I've been gone for four months, let me do it!**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Me: Wait why I am listening to you guys? It's my story! I do not own Total Drama, only this story! **

**Oh, and thanks to all who reviewed, and for all the alerts and favorites! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

"Come on Gwen!"

"No."

"It's going to be fun."

"Yeah, right."

"Come on Gwen, just go!" Bridgette yelled getting frustrated.

I shook my head. I wasn't about to back down.

"Nuh-uh, no way am I going to some lame old dance!"

Here I was with Bridgette, at my house, arguing with her about the dance.

"Please Gwen?" she pleaded. "It would be so much fun."

"Yeah Bridgette, like being in an overpopulated room with sweaty, stupid people is the happiest place in the world" I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. "Gwen, you know it's not going to be all like that. Not everyone at our school is stupid and you know it."

"True, true."

"Don't forget Duncan will be your date so you won't be bored."

I took this into consideration. Yes, Duncan would be there so I won't be totally bored… But come on! Why would I waste hours of my precious life at a stupid school dance when I could be doing useful things with my life like staying home and watching television?

"So come Gwen, please?"

"Ugh, fine I'll go."

"Yes! I promise, you'll have fin Gwen."

"Whatever" I crossed my arms.

"So me, you, and Leshawna are getting dressed at your house okay?"

"Fine."

"The dance is in a week so make sure you've got your dress."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"Gwen…." Bridgette warned.

"Yes Queen Bridgette, I will be sure to have picked my dress and have it ready before the dance."

"Very good" Bridgette smiled triumphantly.

"It's also perfect because we already have our dates" Bridgette continued. "You have Duncan, Leshawna has Harold, and I have my handsome, bright, knight in shining armor, Geoff" Bridgette said dreamily.

"Bright?" I questioned.

"Oh shut up" Bridgette said, punching my arm.

I laughed. "Oh you know I'm just playing, Geoff's my buddy."

Bridgette laughed. "Yeah, I know. Although….you know one thing I never understood Gwen?

"What?"

"How did Leshawna and Harold even get together?"

"I know right. It was something I've been wondering too.

"I mean they're so….different."

"Exactly, Leshawna is so loud and…outgoing."

"Right and Harold is…Harold is…. Well, Harold is Harold."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well, you know what they say, opposites attract. Sometimes."

"Well in this case, it really does."

"You got that right."

Just then Bridgette looked at her watch.

"Well, got to go Gwen" she said getting up from my bed.

"Okay, see you later Bridge" I said using my nickname for her. Geoff uses it too.

"Bye" she said then walked out of the room.

I lay back down on my bed, just staring up at the ceiling.

"What to do, oh what to do" I muttered sleepily. Ah, I can't think of anything….My eyelids started drooping and a yawn escaped my lips.

"Well, I might as well go to….."

I later awoke to the sound of tapping. It was annoying. _Very _annoying.

I sat up in bed, and looked towards my window. Guess who was there? Yep, you guessed it.

Duncan was tapping on my window. When he saw me wake up he said from outside the window, "Hey, sweetheart, let me in?"

Would you believe that he does this all the time? Just passes by, without any warning.

"I'm sleeping" I said before I closed my eyes again. Duncan wouldn't give up so easily.

"Come on, it's cold outside!" he whined

"Well, you should have thought about that before you came to my house."

"Fine" he said. "Then I'll just keep knocking on your window."

"Go ahead" I said before settling into my covers.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap_

Ignore it.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap_

Okay, that's kind of getting annoying.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap_

I swear if he doesn't stop…..

_TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP_

"Ugh, whatever!" I yelled, opening my eyes in annoyance. I got up to unlock the window. Apparently that was the wrong thing to do, because as soon as I opened the window he pounced on me.

"Ah! Dun—" but the rest was muffled because he put his hand over my mouth. I glared at him.

"Shh, you don't want to wake up Linda up now do you?"

I took his hand off my mouth. "Shut up, what are you even doing here?"

"What, I can't visit my oh-so cheerful girlfriend?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed him off of me. "Not at this time you can't."

"It's not even that late Gwen" he protested as I pushed him towards the window.

"Yes it is, now out."

Duncan quickly turned around and jumped on my bed. "Nah, I think I'll just chill here for a while" he said while smirking at me. I just glared at him. Exhaling a breath I said, "Fine, you can stay for a _little _while.

"Oh come on, you know you love me" he motioned for me to sit next to him on the bed.

I jumped on the bed next to him and allowed him to pull me into his strong arms. "No, I absolutely _loathe _you.

"Sure, sure Gwen, so I heard some very interesting information from Bridgette."

I groaned. 'Bridgette told you didn't she? I don't even want to go."

"It'll be worth seeing you in a dress and maybe even after, I'll se what's under….." he wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously.

"You're such a perv!" I said while playfully hitting him.

"I am who I am" he replied while smiling at me. "Sooooo, who are you going to be taking to the dance?" he asked.

"Who are you going to take?" I countered

"Well" he started answering with a playful tone, "I was thinking of either asking Heather or her hot friend Lindsay."

Oh so he wants to play that way huh? Well, two can play at that game.

"Oh, really? I was thinking about only one guy actually."

Duncan frowned a little. He knew that I was joking but he was always so overprotective.

"And who, Gwendolyn, may I ask is this one guy?"

"Trent. I mean, look at him! He has some of the deepest chocolate brown eyes. Oh, and the way he plays his guitar! Any girl would fall for him. Not to mention, he _so _sexy- oof!"

Duncan flipped me so now he's on top. I smirked up at him, "Is something the matter?" He leaned down, his arms pinning mine above my head, and whispered in my ear, "Now, now, that candidate just won't do" he said in that deep, sexy voice.

"Oh really? I happen to think he's _just _perfect."

"Nope, I have someone even better."

I scoffed. "Please, no one else can compare to my prince."

"You're looking at him. Will you do me the greatest honor of being my date to the dance?"

I looked him up and down and then raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, you're not my type" I said while stifling my laughter.

Duncan frowned, and then smirked. Next thing I knew, I was being tickled.

"D-Duncan! St-Stop!"

"Not until you agree to go to the dance with me!" he laughed while still tickling me.

"N-Never!" I laughed while jumping up and running around my bed only to be caught by Duncan. He had me cornered and kept tickling me.

"Oka-o-okay!" I said when I could barely breathe. Duncan smirked and pinned me to a wall, my arms, once again, above my head.

"Say it." I sighed.

"I, Gwendoln, will be Duncan's date to the upcoming dace at our high school, Total Drama, next week."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Admit that I am the sexiest human being alive and way better than that pretty boy Trent."

"No way, I would be disobeying the rules to not say that anyone is sexier than our lord of sexiness, Trent."

"Then I guess I have no choice" he said, about to tickle me again.

"No, not again! Okay, okay I give in, I have given up: I said, hanging my head in mock shame.

"Then say it."

"You, Duncan, are the most sexiest human being in the universe, way better than Trent."

"Ah, ah."

I sighed, "Way sexier than the _pretty boy_ Trent."

"Good. And?"

"And? And what?"

"I just wanted to see if you had any more compliments to say."

"Jerk! Let me go" I said while laughing. He chuckled and let Go and I went and fell on my bed. Duncan followed suit, right next to me.

"Okay Duncan, time to leave" I said.

"No goodnight kiss?" he asked playfully.

"Nope" I said while closing my eyes. Suddenly I felt a heavy weight on me. I opened my eyes to find two teal ones staring back at me.

"Uh-uh, you know I can't leave without my goodnight kiss" he said than proceeded to leave trails of kisses on my neck.

"Duncan, leave now" I said, but even to myself I sounded weak.

"Nope" he said while continuing his soft kisses. Even I can't resist his lips for so long. I turned my head and kissed him. Damn, it felt good. He kissed back, our lips moving in sync. After a while, we separated for air. Duncan smirked down at me, "I'm irresistible, aren't I?"

"Shut up" I said while pushing him off me and sitting up. He did the same.

"See you later Gwen, it's about time I got home and get some shut eye.

"Finally" I said.

"You know you'll miss this" he said while motioning to himself.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, sure."

"One more kiss before I take off?"

"Sure thing." We leaned in until our lips touched. Just then, the door flew open and a flash lit the room. We didn't pull away fast enough. In the doorway was my mom….with her camera.

"Awww this is so cute! I'm so going to frame this!"

"Mom!" I yelled, mortified. I'd bet anything that my face was as red as a tomato right now. I glared at Duncan and saw him rubbing the back of his awkwardly, smiling nervously. This was _so _embarrassing, you can't even imagine.

"What?" she said, trying to look innocent. "This was a must do opportunity! I couldn't miss it! Besides, you look so cute, and Duncan you're so adorable! But _together_ you—

"Mom!" I yelled again, trying to stop her very embarrassing rant.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going…..just behave you two" she said while smirking. "Oh, and Gwen, I'll have plenty of opportunities to use h=this camera next week so be prepared" she said while closing the door.

"Well…..that was….awkward" Duncan said.

"Talk about embarrassing" I replied, burying my face into my pillow.

"Well, I'm leaving now so….talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure" I said, my voice muffled by the pillow.

He kissed my hair and I heard him open the window and climb out.

I got up, closed the window, and stood there looking around my room. A heavy sigh escaped my lips. Then I thought of something.

"Wait, what did she mean she'll have plenty opportunities next wee-oh, damn."

Knowing my mom, she'll probably take a whole album's worth of pictures before I leave!

Just great.

**Well, that's all folks! The TD gang here won't talk to me, well, except for Gwen, because they're still mad about the disclaimer thing. But anyways, again, sorry for the late chapter, but guess what?...I'M ON SUMMER VACATION! Yep that's right school let out last Friday. In reality, this should have been posted already BUT a virus called xp total security invaded my computer so I wasn't able to go on the internet because of it and my auntie did not bring a usb the day I asked her to so I could get the document from the computer and blah, blah, blah. It works now though! But like I said I'm on vacation so I'll have time…unless I forget all about it and-**

**Gwen: You better not!**

**Me: Okay, I won't! Jeez! Okay guys?**

**Everyone:…**

**Me: Guys?**

**Everyone:…..**

**Me: Stop being babies and get over it!**

**Everyone:….**

**Me: Ugh whatever! Have it your way! Anyway, readers, review please!  
**


	5. Father's Day

**Hey guys! I decided to do a short chapter for father's day for this because, I thought it would fit well with Gwen's situation so here you go! It's basically just a filler chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Series**

**Gwen's P.O.V**

Today's like any old regular day. Sunshine, flowers blooming, people all happy everywhere. It just seems like one of those days where everyone should be in a good mood, am I not right?

Wrong.

Today is not the day for me or any of my own two-person family to be happy. It's the one day that I dread.

Father's Day.

The day that all the members of the family gather around to celebrate fatherhood and the influence of father's in the society. It's one day in my life that I hate. You can guess, I have a very negative attitude towards it.

Anyway, it's on this day that I just sit in my room, strumming on my guitar. Thinking about what could've been. My door creaked open. "Gwen?"

"Yeah Alex?"

He looked hesitant. "Could I stay in here with you for a while?"

Still strumming my guitar, I replied, "Sure."

I feel even worse for Alex. He doesn't even know who his father is. After my father left, my mom only dated once, and that's when she was ready. Boy was that a mistake because that scumbag left her the minute he found out that she was pregnant. Those were the hardest times for my mom. A single mother, raising a child, with another one on the way. Good thing we had Duncan and his mom and dad for support. They really helped us out.

Alex sat next to me. It was silent for a couple of minutes.

"Why Gwen?"

I stopped strumming, "Why what?"

"Why does it have to be like this? There are people who have the joy to spend time with their fathers, but not us. I mean, why does it have to be us? It's so unfair."

It's rare times when you see Alex being so serious and emotional. Usually he has more of a playful attitude. I sighed.

"Life is unfair; it just doesn't work out for some people. We unfortunately, are some of those people. Sucks doesn't it?"

"Sure does."

We sat there again in comfortable silence. There was another creak coming from my door.

"Mind of I join you?"

"Sure, there's plenty of room."

My mom came and crowded in between us. Silence, once again, filled the room. My mom was the first to break it.

"Guys, you really shouldn't do this to yourselves."

"Do what mom?" I asked.

"Making yourselves feel miserable every time this day comes."

"Why shouldn't we?" Alex asked. "There's nothing to celebrate, nothing happy about this day and you know it mom."

"Look, just because your fathers left us—"

"Exactly, _left _us!" So why should we even care about being happy this day?" Alex stood up. "My dad wouldn't even have left if it wasn't for me! I was a mistake! Something that should've never have happened and you know it!" 

"Don't say that Alex!"

"It's true mom! I _was_ just one big mistake! If I was never born…..let's face it, you and Gwen would've been happier." 

"Alex that's not true." I said.

"Yes, it is."

"Alex look! You were never a mistake. Yes, you were unexpected, but I never regretted having you as my child, ever."

Alex didn't say anything. I stood up.

"Yeah Alex, you weren't the one that ruined this family."

My mom looked up at me, "Gwen—."

"No, it's okay mom, I'm fine. We all know who messed up this family, and it wasn't any of the two jerks who left.

'Gwen, you didn't mess up this family."

"Sure mom, okay."

"Gwen—" I turned around.

"Let's just admit it mom, if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have left. It was my entire fault and you know it" I said, tears threatening to spill over.

"Gwen listen—" I cut her off again.

No mom, I swear it's okay. I mean, I lived most of my life without him right? I experienced my first day of school without him right?"

"Gwen."

"Seriously, my first words were even dada. I lived the majority of my life without him, I've been through these past father's days without him, so I didn't know him most of my life so I shouldn't even be upset right?" The tears were streaming down my face now.

My mom stood up, came towards me and put both hands on both of my shoulders.

"Gwen, you did not mess this up okay?"

"Yes it is mom! You tell me why he left then! I bet it was my fault that he left! I'm always the start of problems!"

I never get this emotional often, it's just not in my character, but when it does happen, it's for a real reason. It's just that this has all been bottled up for years, it's just finally had to come oout, I can't hold it in anymore.

"Gwen, if anything, it was my fault for marrying that guy. He doesn't deserve you."

"It's just so hard for me to go through father's day every year knowing that my father left our family!" He left, I don't know why, but he did!" You don't even know! I just—I can't— I don't understand…..why didn't he want me mom? I was sobbing now.

My mom engulfed me in a hug. I hugged her back even tighter, sobbing into her shirt. We stood there for a couple of minutes.

"Alex, come here."

Alex slowly came over.

"Both of you sit on the bed."

We obeyed, my eyes still watery, Alex still looking upset.

"Listen, I don't want either of you to think you were mistakes or just someone who ruined the family. You two were the best things that ever happened to me, don't you forget that. Like I said before, neither of your fathers saw how special you were, neither of them deserve you. I love you guys, don't you forget it."

"We love you too mom" we said while giving her a hug.

"Now I know that I can never take the place of being a father, but I'll try my best to provide for the both of you as best as I can. Even if you don't have a father, there will always be one parent that will always love you and never leave you."

"We know."

"Great."

We all shared one final hug and I felt better than when I did when I first started this day. We may not have our so called fathers but we had our mom and as far as I'm concerned, that's all we need. My mom is one strong woman, going through all that crap by herself, but at least she had us. I mean hey, we're pretty good aren't we?

"Hey mom?"

She looked at me, "Yes?"

I smiled, "They don't deserve you either."

**There you go! Did you guys like it? Tell me in a review, please? I hope you guys had a nice father's day! And thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites, you are all awesome! I don't know what I'd do without you, lol. So anyway, thanks again! And don't forget to review! :)**


	6. NOT A CHAPTER

**NOT A CHAPTER**

**Sorry guys for this not being a chapter and technically I'm not supposed to do this, but how else can I tell you? Truth is, I've been really busy with school, it's been taking up ALL my time. I only really have time to read fanfiction, and I can barely do that. I'm behind in my reviews already for other people's stories. So I feel that it's not right to keep you guys waiting more than 5 months for each chapter. I wouldn't like that if another author did that to me without explaining, so I'm not going to do that to you guys. I mean, I have all accelerated classes this year, French 2, blah, blah, blah, the usual school stuff. And honestly, I have to watch my grades for right now. Cannot let those slip. So for now, this and my other story are going to be on hold until I actually have time to write. But don't worry, I'll still be writing the chapters whenever I have time, so I won't have to make you guys wait a long time. I thought I could juggle school and fanfiction, but I can't. I don't know how some people can. Sorry, guys! :( Especially for the people that actually liked my story; I'll be back as soon as I can! **


End file.
